


They Actually Are That Stupid

by Khalyssa



Series: Punk!KageHina Crossover AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Salty Tsukishima, Sassy Yamaguchi, kageyama's insult vocab is limited to dumbass, they are just dumb boys who like eachother, yamaguchi knows whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalyssa/pseuds/Khalyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuskishima Kei thinks that Hinata and Kageyama really are kind of stupid, but Yamaguchi can tell they just don't even realize what they feel for each other. Yamaguchi only has to offer one peice of advice to Hinata quickly before heading to class in order to set things into motion. </p>
<p>Basically, Kageyama and Hinata are oblivious, Yamaguchi knows more about their feelings than they themselves do, and Tsukishima starts to have Kageyama's limited insult vocabulary rub off on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Actually Are That Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this was something I meant to write over the weekend but I did not have time. So here you go now! Enjoy. I do apologize also because I think I'm funnier than I actually am sometimes.

“They are actually stupid,” Tsukishima deadpanned as he watched Kageyama and Hinata sprint back and forth across the gym, pushing brooms along and nearly colliding with Daichi a few times. 

Yamaguchi laughed into his hand as he watched the setter and decoy smack into each other and then begin to hurl insults back and forth, though Kageyama’s insult vocabulary was almost entirely limited to “dumbass”. 

“Like I said, absolutely asinine,” Tsukishima drank from his water bottle again before turning around to pick up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Don’t be so harsh,” Yamaguchi teased, poking Tsukishima in the rib who proceeded to glare at his shorter friend. 

“I’m just stating the facts. Really, I never would have thought those two would be this inane when I first looked at them.” He rolled his eyes thinking about how he for just a moment, had actually been intimidated by them for a few seconds when he saw them out of school and in their normal clothes, wearing all of their piercings as they had been passing the volleyball back and forth. For about two seconds he had almost chosen against approaching them.

That was until the volleyball smacked straight into Hinata’s face, sending him sprawling onto the ground in a heap, and Kageyama had hurled the one and only insult he seemed to know at Hinata: dumbass. And in the current moment, it may as well have become an actual nickname of Hinata’s with as often as it was uttered. 

_ Heh, dumbass-chan,  _ Tsukishima thought with a smirk. 

Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima chuckle to himself for seemingly no reason and raised a skeptical eyebrow. “What was that for?”

“Oh nothing-nothing,” Tsukishima assured with a flick of his hand before turning to walk to the locker rooms with Yamaguchi in tow. 

Yamaguchi paused to watch over his shoulder as Hinata had practically climbed Kageyama in the process of trying to get in his face, and Daichi had to stop what he had been doing to pull them apart. He had a knowing smile as he hurried to follow after Tsukishima, for it was obvious what was brewing between the firey orange haired decoy and the scowling setter. 

 

“Hinata! Take your piercings out!” Coach Ukai shouted as Hinata sprinted past him, nearly knocking him over. The other didn’t seem to hear Ukai as he was already harassing Kageyama for not waiting for him to race. 

“HINATA!” This time Ukai shouted louder, causing everyone in the gym to pause, and the ball that Suga had set for Tanaka came crashing down onto the wing spiker's head. 

“O-oh! Yes coach?” Hinata stammered, sheepishing running over to Ukai and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“Take out your piercings, unless any of them are too new to do so,” he spoke calmly now, wanting Hinata to know he wasn’t angry. “If you leave them in, you could get hurt. That’s why I take mine out.” He pointed at his ear where currently there was nothing but the small holes. 

Hinata reached up and poked at his piercings, seemingly just having it dawn on him that he hadn’t removed them before. 

“Ah! Thank you so much!” He exclaimed before running off to remove them and put them in his bag with Kageyama shouting after him to hurry up. 

“See, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima tipped his head towards the bouncing red-head. “He’s a dumbass.” 

“Even you are picking up on Kageyama’s insult vocabulary, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi teased with a laugh, earning himself a light smack on the back of the head. 

 

“I would have thought the king would have been able to toss better than that,” Tsukishima sneered as he looked down on Kageyama through the net for no other reason than just to get a rise out of the other. 

“I told you to-” Kageyama started before Hinata shoved in front of him and scowled up at Tsukishima, attempting to look more intimidating than he was actually capable of pulling off. 

“Don’t call him that, Tsukishima,” Hinata growled. “Don’t be an asshole.” 

More than a few of the members of the Karasuno team gasped when they heard Hinata swear, and Tsukishima was actually briefly taken aback. He chose not to say anything more, because even though Kageyama may be the scarier looking of the two, Hinata was the one who was actually a threat if he wanted to be. 

Yamaguchi was trying his best not to break out into a full smile as he watched Kageyama and Hinata interact. He was pretty sure at least half the team knew that there was something between them, though it was more than obvious that Kageyama and Hinata themselves didn’t notice. He sighed and shook his head, thinking about how Tsukishima had been oblivious to his own feelings for a while as he jogged to the back of the court to serve. 

 

“I beat you this time!” Hinata shouted as he poked Kageyama in the chest. 

“No you didn’t, dumbass!” Kageyama retaliated equally as loud. The others in the club room looked on at the scene with equal parts irritation and resignation. 

Tanaka threw a shoe in the general direction of Hinata and Kageyama, missing them completely but causing the shoe to bang against the locker. 

“Hey, hey, tone it down lovebirds,” Tanaka chided as he tried to hold back his own laughter. 

“We aren’t-” Hinata began as his entire face turned bright red, and Noya cut him off. 

“There, there. It’s ok to admit it,” Noya teased, only half kidding. 

“Noya,” Asahi whispered, though it was loud enough the others heard them. “Stop that, you’re embarrassing them.” 

_ And me,  _ he thought to himself. 

Noya burst out laughing like a fool, and it quickly spread to Tanaka as well. 

Kageyama and Hinata both looked suspiciously like a certain red food as they shuffled away from each other to gather their bags, and again Tsukishima and yamaguchi were left looking on as the others made fools of themselves. 

“Those two are idiots as well,” he gestured to Tanaka and Noya who still were goofing off with a rather nervous looking Asahi trying to stop them. 

“Takes one to know one,” Yamaguchi pointed out with a smirk. 

 

“Today you should tell him,” was all that Yamaguchi had said to Hinata that morning before classes, and Hinata had been mulling it over all day. It was his last class and he couldn’t focus at all, and he tugged at his earring as he tried to listen to the teacher and take notes. He wasn’t having much success, and it wasn’t like he could ask Kageyama for help later either, as the other was just as bad at math as he was. 

When class was dismissed, this time he did not race to the clubroom. 

_ Tell him….tell him...tell him what?  _ Hinata thought with frustration.

_ Tell him that Daichi is buying us meat buns? No. That Suga has a list of hand signals for his tosses for us to learn? No, Kageyama would remember that. That- _

He smacked straight into Kageyama who had been trying to stick the straw into his milk and hadn’t been looking where he was going, and the thought hit him like a truck. 

_ Yamaguchi meant tell him that I like him _ . 

With that thought Hinata went completely red again for at least the third time that weak before forcing out an apology followed by a squeak that he would later deny as he nearly tripped while trying to run to the clubroom and away from Kageyama. 

Kageyama watched Hinata run off with a scowl as he drank his milk. He wasn’t sure what had suddenly gotten into the other, but he would try and figure it out. 

 

It was the middle of practice and Daichi had called a break. Hinata had been missing nearly every spike and couldn’t even look Kageyama in the eye. Daichi had hoped that a few minutes of rest would calm him down. 

“Dumbass, what is going on today?” Kageyama questioned and his scowl deepened as Hinata refused to look at him. 

“Nothing,” hinata mumbled without making eye contact. 

From the side, Yamaguchi was smiling and Tsukishima was watching with no clear indication that he really cared. 

“I think he’s actually going to tell him today,” Yamaguchi said. 

Hinata and Kageyama continued with their banter for only a couple more minutes before Hinata spun around and with no warning went up onto his tip-toes and grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders before yanking him into a kiss. 

Kageyama froze up as their teeth clacked from the uncoordinated force, and Hinata’s nose ring nearly hooked on his own as their noses squished together none too gently. Hinata pulled back first and slumped his shoulders and looked away as he mumbled, “That’s what Yamaguchi said I should tell you. That I like you.” 

Kageyama had made out the mumbled words, and despite being mortified that he had just been kissed- albeit in a very uncoordinated way- in front of the team, he leaned down and gave Hinata a much more graceful but quick kiss on the lips to show he felt the same. 

“Why did you wait so long to say anything, dumbass Hinata.”

Tsukishima had gone more red in the face than he ever had before as he witnessed what went down between Kageyama and Hinata. Like Yamaguchi, he knew the two would end up together at some point, he just didn’t expect it to be right on the volleyball court with him as witness. 

Yamaguchi leaned up and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, making the taller blond light up an even brighter red. 

“Told you they would do that today. You owe me ice cream.” Yamaguchi was smug as he turned back to look at the team and Tanaka who had slapped kageyama on the back in congratulations, making the setter go into a coughing fit from the force. 

On the other side of the court Daichi and Sugawara looked on with pleased smiles. 

“Look at them, all growing up,” Daichi joked. 

Suga simply laughed, a gentle airy sound. “Well, it took them long enough.”


End file.
